New Italy
by XocoW
Summary: Some years after the last holy war, Ikki decides to invite his four brothers to his new home in a little town in Italy. Seiya is curious about all, Shun is excited and jealous, Hyoga is trying to be strong, Shiryu wants to understand the oldest of them but Ikki will be always the Phoenix Saint. A little drabble for the SS Siblings Week in TUMBLR. (Soon: Extra 2 chapters)
1. Capitolo I

**.**

 **.**

 **Characters Belongs to: Masami Kurumada**

 **Xoco:** Hello! So I bring a short story (maybe three chapters) that happens some years after the Hades Arc. It was made for the SS Siblings week in tumblr so, today is the first chapter and in the week I will submit the next one to then submit the end the last day x)  
Btw, one of my hcs is that Ikki still goes to visit the Queen Death Island, but now lives in Italy. Why Italy? Well, not even the other four knows so... let's see if Ikki decides to say it. Tbh, this drabble has lot of hcs of Ikki and his relationship with each of his brothers, maybe some of the mare very different of what normally people sees the Phoenix Saint, but well, what can I say? I love this bird.

Hope you like it! All the commentaries are welcome! ENJOY!

* * *

 **A NEW ITALY**

 **CAPITOLO I**

Even if he was so excited about this trip, the Cygnus Saint needed to wake up the young one.

"Hey, we just arrived!" Hyoga pushed him softly as he was taking their backpacks from the top of the sit. "Seiya and Shiryu already are outside the airplane."

The Andromeda Saint smiled widely. Indeed he was excited, so much that he couldn't sleep since the last night and that's why he felt sleep in the last hour of the fly.

After almost two years without seeing his young brother, Ikki decided to talk with them via phone and ask them to visit him in his new home. They wasn't totally sure why he choose Italy but decided don't ask in the phone; Ikki is the kind of person who hates have long calls and lose his time. After a talk with Saori and even calling to Shiryu who was in China and Hyoga who was in Siberia, they bought four airplane tickets to have the fly as soon as they could. Now they were in Italy and didn't wait to take their luggage and go to see the oldest of them.

"Remember, did you forget anything in the airplane?" Shiryu asked to the other three. "We still have time to come back."

"I have all here!" Shun smiled pointing his pink backpack.

"I didn't use anything but my earphones so is ok..." Hyoga said very calm. "What about you, Seiya?" But they turned back to see why he wasn't answering.

The Pegasus Saint had some big red headphones and was dancing. Thanks to this only the body of Shiryu stopped him.

"Be careful." Shiryu said.

"What?" Seiya was yelling and made some people turned to see such noisy boy. "Shiryu, you should be careful, I almost fall." Hyoga didn't wait to hit his head in a way the headphones fell to his neck. "Hey!"

"Seiya, you must be kidding me." The Cygnus Saint sighed to then cross his arms. "We were asking if you forgot something in the airplane."

Seiya placed his hand over his chin as he was thinking.

"Well, no, I'm not that stup- my scarf!" He placed both hands in his face. "Damn! I needed my scarf."

"I bring one extra." Shun smiled as he turned his backpack to be in his chest.

"And why don't you have anything, duck?" Seiya asked seeing Hyoga.

He was with a red shirt and a leather jacket, Shiryu was wearing his everyday shirts but with a scarf and a sweater over it. And Shun was with a sweater and a green jacket. But the Siberian guy was smiling just using a simple t-shirt.

"Do you think that after being in Siberia for so long I will feel cold with this?" he moved his hands as he was showing something. "No, I don't thinks so. And please, don't call me duck."

Shiryu and Shun saw each other as the first one was placing a beautiful light blue scarf around his neck. Indeed, Hyoga had all the reason in this. The cold temperature was a summer day for the Ice Saint. Shiryu didn't want to keep going with the talk, so he just pushed softly to Hyoga and began to walk with the baggage. The other guys decided to do the same to come closer to the doors that would led them to the arriving room. Shun, being the young brother of Ikki, moved fast enough to be the first going out. But by his surprise he didn't find that special person. Hyoga and Shiryu were the next ones in go out as Seiya was trying to fix in a better way the scarf around his neck.

They moved a bit from the door to let everyone go out as they were looking for Ikki.

"Don't worry." Seiya smiled. "I have his address here..." the Pegasus Saint began to look for something in the pocket of his jacket just to remove his smile. "Oh... where did... Oh! Damn!"

"Let me guess." Hyoga sighed. "You left the paper at side of your scarf in the airplane."

"Sorry guys." Seiya laughed a bit just to receive a soft push from Hyoga.

"I think I have his cellphone." Shiryu said taking out his cellphone from the pockets of his pant.

"I don't think is necessary!" Hyoga smiled and pushed him and Seiya to the point someone around the crowd of people. "There is our bird!"

The Andromeda Saint smiled widely when he saw his brother. He was wearing a simple red shirt with white lines and black jeans. Ikki smiled when saw them and rose his hand to let them know he was there. The Phoenix Saint was now taller and even cut a bit his hair, but still his cosmos never changed. The little brother didn't wait any longer to run with his backpack and leaving the baggage to the other brothers. He ran as fast as he could and jump.

"Shun!" Ikki smiled and opened his arms to receive a big hug.

"Nii-san!" everyone could heard those two talking in Japanese, something that some people found interesting. "Nii-san!"

The other guys didn't wait to come close. After so long they could see him now, reaching almost the twenties and being the older they still saw him as the big brother who was mature enough to go out and live by himself. But they never thought he could change his way to be, especially when he received so happy to Shun on his arms as if they were kids again and then... Ikki did something they didn't expect. He hold Shun's face and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you arrived well, brother." he then turned to see the other ones. "How are you? How was your fly?"

The other Saints saw each other, they wasn't sure if this man was Ikki. Well, they were sure was Ikki but... that kiss in the cheek? Showing some love? And... in public? Shiryu smiled and give the last step to give a hug to the Phoenix Saint in a very warm way.

"The fly was totally fine. Indeed long..."

"We flied from Japan to Moscow and then here." Seiya decided to just give his hand but anyway Ikki pulled him to hug him and scoff his hair. "Oi! Just don't give me a kiss, please."

"No, I don't kiss horses." ok, he was Ikki again. "And you, ducking saint." Hyoga smiled leaving the backpack at side of his baggage. "You are going to get a cold."

"You too, assbird." he didn't wait long to give a long step and hug Ikki in a very hard way.

The Phoenix Saint lift him a bit and now was like the hug between those two was more a proof to know who was stronger.

"I'm so happy you are here!" Ikki smiled to leave him in the floor and place his arm around his neck. "I thought you was busy in Siberia, brother."

All those movements were indeed rough, some people would think they were fighting instead of welcoming each other. But again, Ikki held Hyoga's face and kiss both of his cheeks, and Hyoga repeated the same to him.

"I needed to come. Why I shouldn't?"

Ikki was smiling and took the baggage from Shun. He just gave a glance to the others and saw Hyoga again, who was taking his things again.

"Just... I wasn't sure." he helped Hyoga with the backpack and give them the back. "Ok, let's go then to take the train."

"Train?" Shun asked when they began to walk. "I thought you had a car."

"Oh, I do have. But I leaved it in the parking of the train station. From here to my place we need to take a train first."

"Great!" Seiya smiled. "I want to take pictures! So I ask the window!"

"No way! I want a window!" Hyoga smiled. "Where is the train station, Ikki?"

"You need to take this street and then after two block to the right and you will find the sign."

He just finished to talk, Hyoga and Seiya ran at the same time still with the baggage in their hands. For some strong saints as they were, those things were easy to bear, at least weren't their cloths that were now in the Sanctuary to be repair. The Dragon and Andromeda Saint laughed seeing how they were even jumping some dogs or benches. But Ikki was serious, and Shiryu could see this.

"Does something happens?" he asked when they began to walk again.

"I really doubt of Hyoga coming..." Ikki answered.

"Because his... well..." Shun sighed. "That?"

"Brother, 'that' has name and is 'depression' and yes. The last time we talked he was into a big hole but..." and again he smiled widely. "That's why I'm so happy he is here. I mean, I'm happy you are too!"

"You don't need to hide Hyoga is your favourite after Shun." Shiryu laughed. "And yes, I would feel the same if you visit China and he goes. The last time we wanted to visit Seiya in Greece but he decided to stay in Siberia."

Shun nodded. He didn't want to say anything about it, for him was a very hard topic. He cared about Hyoga as the brother he was for him but never knew what to do when the Cygnus Saint had those called 'holes' or even when his brothers were talking about it.

"Anyway," Ikki smiled to give a faster walk. "Let's go, I bet you are all tired. You can tell me how is Shunrei, by the way. I hadn't talk with her for so long."

The Dragon Saint couldn't understand well how Ikki decided to have a friendship with his girlfriend instead of any other girl that was around Seiya or Shun, but that made him happy enough to talk all he wanted as they were reaching the train station.

When they reached there, Hyoga and Seiya were already in the floor because their velocity wasn't something easy to control sometimes. Shun and Shiryu helped them as Ikki went to buy five passes in the ticket office.

.

Even if Seiya was with his camera and fought enough with Hyoga to have a window, he was now sleeping. But as well, Shiryu and Hyoga were in the same position. Shun was so happy that never stop talking with his brother about all that happened. Ikki, as always, was in silence listening and just nodding sometimes to let him know he was listening. But in the end, Shun took a deep breath and smiled widely.

"So, you should see them. It doesn't matter where Saori goes, she always ask to have Shiva at her side." Shun laughed. "I think they are something."

"I don't think so." Ikki said in the end. "I did visit the Sanctuary between these years." Shun looked a bit surprised. "Saori called me, she needed to give me something. But, let me tell you, I saw Shiva. As you remember, I didn't kill them but just knocked them, but still Shiva was so mad at me!" he laughed.

"You should saw his face." Hyoga said as he moved from his pose.

The Cygnus Saint was over Ikki' shoulder. He didn't look so happy, nor sad. Hyoga was in a sleepy phase and even the other two could swear he needed only to close his eyes to fall sleep again.

"You went to the Sanctuary too?" Shun asked. "Why? You never told me..."

"Saori wanted to give me something from my master." Hyoga said, showing a bit of sadness in his eyes. "Anyway, I was there when Shiva appeared. I must admit..." he smiled and fixed a bit his hair. "She was pretty."

"She?" Shun asked.

"That's why Saori and Shiva aren't nothing but good friends." Ikki said. "Shiva is a girl, well... he feels like a girl. But looks like Hyoga liked her!" He turned to see the Cygnus Saint, but was with both eyes closed and, again, his head fell over Ikki's shoulder. "It doesn't work if he isn't wake up. Forget that."

Shun laughed about it, but he was now curious about why Ikki went to the Sanctuary as well.

"You never told me about it."

"Shiryu went too." Ikki crossed his arms and was now looking like the young Phoenix Saint his brother and the others knew. "Libra Dohko and Aquarius Camus left things in their temples and Saori thought would be a good idea to give them to Shiryu and Hyoga. Of course, my theory is that maybe that's why Hyoga went to Siberia to train harder..."

"Yes... and why did you go?" Shun kept with that.

The Phoenix Saint yawned and moved a bit his shoulder to don't make Hyoga fall again. He smiled to Shun and pointed to the Russian guy.

"I wanted to help him. That's all."

"I see..."

"So, brother, I really enjoyed our talk. But I think you should rest a bit before we reach the town." Ikki smiled and took a book he left at his side since the begging of the trip. Talking with Shun was more interesting. "Maybe we will be there in less than forty minutes, but I prefer you sleep a bit as well."

"Good idea, nii-san." Shun answered to then move and have a better pose over the seat that was in front of Ikki's. "Wake me up when we arrive."

"Yes, Shun."

The Andromeda Saint gave a last sight to the window and smiled seeing such beautiful landscapes. His eyes closed some seconds and his body was now sleeping once more in the day.

...


	2. Capitolo II

.

.

 **Note:** Thanks to my friend who helped me with the Italian! I really apreciate your help in this beautiful language!  
So, guys, you can see the translation under the conversations between [ ] and in italic. Hope you like it!

.

 **Capitolo II**

When they reached the beautiful town, Ikki didn't mind in wake them up till they reached close to his house. To be more specific, very close to his street. The town was something small, the streets were still with some beautiful and old paving stone and the houses had some red, brown and the so called terracotta colours. When Shun was seeing from the windows, he totally could think it was just a movie or a postcard. Hyoga was doing the same, almost being over Shiryu, who just tried to push him softly but get too tired to really push him. That and the way Ikki stopped the car, made Hyoga finished in his lap.

"Hello?" Hyoga smiled to the Phoenix Ikki.

"Hyoga? I think you don't know but... you are not my type."

"Ikki, I swear you are not mine either."

"Just shut up, assduck." again, Hyoga was being pushed as Ikki opened the door.

"This one is your house?" Shiryu asked opening the door too. "It looks like..."

"It is a little shop, it isn't my house. You can stay in the car, I just need to buy something."

Of course, the guys decided to do that, except Seiya who was really curious about. He ran fast to be at side of his old brother, who just smiled as he came close to a basket full of apples and that basket was alongside another full of other fruits. The Pegasus Saint smiled and took one red apple and cleaned it with his clothes, but in the moment he almost bit it, an old man came close to them.

"Seniore *****!" Ikki said with a great accent. It wasn't perfect, maybe if the other saints heard it would think Ikki was speaking perfect Italian, but Seiya knew it wasn't that perfect because Shaina. "Come stai?"  
 **[** _"Mister! How are you?"_ **] *** My friend explained me this isn't the correct way to write it, but! it is mainly because Ikki hasn't the correct accent, so I leaved it to make emphasis in this.

"Ikki, ragazzo mio!" the old man smiled as he came close to kiss the cheeks of the Phoenix Saint. His voice was sweet and even was younger than what he looked. "Bene, tutto bene!" he then realized Seiya was there, just seeing him very curious. "E tu chi sei, ragazzo?"  
 **[** _"Ikki, my boy! Fine, everything is fine. And who are you, boy?"_ **]**

"Lui è Seiya, uno dei miei fratelli." he then smiled to Seiya. "He doesn't know Italian, but he should. His girlfriend is Italian."  
 **[** _"He is Seiya, one of my brothers"_ **]**

"What? That's not true!" Seiya blushed without stopping.

Ikki laughed and just turned to say something to the man. Looks like he said the same but in their native language. The man just laughed and began to say something to Seiya, of course he couldn't understand because it was a lie.

"Ikki, manigoldo, siete sempre i soliti "  
 **[** _"Ikki, scoundrel, it is always the same with you"_ **]**

Both saints and even the man turned where the attractive and strong voice were coming. A very elegant woman was coming close to them; she was wearing some jeans that had some dirt as she was working and her shirt was with long levees. Seiya was impressed for her beautiful black hair that wasn't more long that over her shoulders but was take for a braid, her deep brown eyes and those red splendid lips who were smiling.

"Anna, per favore..." Ikki was smiling in a terrible sassy way. "That's how you say hello to me?"

As he said that, she laughed and came close to hold him from the arms. The Phoenix Saint did the same action to then receive a kiss in a cheek. Seiya saw all this, still blushing because indeed that woman was beautiful. She kept talking in Italian with the old man, who just smiled and waved to the two saints to move towards the inside of the shop. Anna, such incredible woman with a strong voice, turned to see Seiya.

"So, this is one of the brothers you told me."

"Yes, he is the one who hits his head as a hobby."

"Hey!" he said a bit angry.

The girl laughed softly and Seiya felt in silence. She was pretty and with such charisma.

"I think you came for the fruits, don't you?" she asked to Ikki as she crossed her arms. "They were something expensive to find."

"And you know I will pay you." the Phoenix Saint said... coping her action. "What about Saturday? At five in the evening is ok?"

"Totally." she smiled to then turn over her high heels. "Aspettate un attimo..."  
 **[** _"Wait a minute..."_ **]**

Indeed, the movements she did as walking showed she was someone rough and powerful. Seiya saw her from feet to head and even the apple almost falls from his hands when Ikki caught it.

"Don't see her like that." Ikki said a bit fussed.

"Oh... Oh!" Seiya smiled. "Is she your girlfriend?" he asked with bit eyes.

"No, she is not." Ikki answered pushing him a bit. "But even if she is or not my girlfriend, you shouldn't see her like that. She is my friend, and the only one who speaks Japanese in the whole town, so you should respect her."

"Because she knows Japanese?"

"Because she is a human being that deserves the respect." he sighed. "Anyway..."

Seiya decided to bit the apple. It was sweet, juicy and perfect to eat in the moment.

"This is perfect." the Pegasus Saint smiled. "So, why do you need to buy some fruits now?"

He sighed, Ikki looked tired but still smiled to see him. He then turned to see the car and was a bit surprised. Hyoga, Shiryu and Shun were over the window, as if they wanted to go out but didn't know how to reach them, well indeed those three were curious. But when the Phoenix Saint made a serious sight to them, they three saints moved to be inside the car again.

"So, Seiya..." he came back to the only Bronze Saint that had the luck to be at his side now. "I will make some desert for you, guys." Seiya opened his eyes widely at this. "What?"

"For us? You? Cooking?" he looked a bit out of himself.

"I do cook, yes." Ikki sighed. "Believe it or not, I do love to cook and I was thinking in cook something for you. But the fruits I want just arrived today."

"I can't see you cooking!"

"When we get to my apartment, you can enter to my kitchen then." he laughed a bit. "Then you will see me cooking."

"You know, Ikki... I don't totally know you." Ikki saw him still serious, as if he wasn't so surprised about this. "Maybe we should... I don't know..."

"Be more time together? Know each other?" the Phoenix Saint just pat his back. "I'm not like that, thank you."

"Not even Shun knows some things about you. Like, why Italy? Why cook? Since when you know this?"

"And, do you need to know them to be my brother?" Ikki asked. "Do you need to know every aspect of my life to love and respect me as a brother? Because, honestly, that's... merda."

"I don't know what you said, but it doesn't sound so well."

"And it taste worse. But, really. If you really want to know me more just pay attention to the details."

Seiya then took a deep breath and bit once more the apple. But before the girl named Anna finished in fixing the fruits inside a little bag, the Pegasus Saint realized something very important. He saw Ikki, he was serious seeing the apples as if he was thinking in buy some of them too and touched them softly but hard enough to see if they were good for him.

"That's why... that's why you know us." Seiya said. "I always thought you was spying on us!"

"What do you mean?" Ikki asked.

"We doesn't spend time together, I mean, we four and you. But every time we see you, your way to act is like if you know us. Because you see our details... you read us and learn about us."

"Oh, Seiya, be careful." Ikki held his head. "Your brain is working, and is thinking... a lot!" he then laughed when Seiya pushed his hands away. "Maybe."

"Don't you do that?"

"Maybe, yes, no?"

"Ikki!"

"Ikki." the girl smiled as she walked at their side and offered him the bag. "So, Saturday at four in the evening."

"I said five, Anna."

"You can come early, it doesn't matter."

"Ok, I will try to. And how much for the apple?"

Ana smiled as her hands places over her hips. The woman turned to Seiya and winked.

"It is free. Enjoy it."

"Thank you, bella." Ikki kissed her cheek. "Arrivederci, cara."  
 **[** _"Goodbye, darling"_ **]**

"Arrivederci, manigoldo." she then turned to Seiya and, preferring using his language, she just repeated the same. "Good bye, darling." well, without the 'scoundrel' part.

"She is his girlfriend." Hyoga was over the mirror seeing all this. "I'm telling you, she is very beautiful and Ikki... well... they look good together."

"I don't think so." Shun said. "They didn't kiss or anything."

"What if he doesn't want to show that in front of us, Shun?"

"No, Ikki doesn't have girlfriend. Don't bother him with that, please." Shun said as he saw down back in the other side of the seat.

The Dragon and the Cygnus saw each other to then see Andromeda. He was crossing arms and looked a bit worried.

"You are jealous." Shiryu smiled. "You are jealous that your brother is dating someone!"

"Of course not!" Shun said blushing. "He can do whatever he wants!"

"Isn't that cute?" Hyoga hugged him with an arm around. "Ikki is always taking care of you and killing whoever decides to touch you, but you are jealous because someone can take all that from you." he laughed a bit. "Don't worry, he will not do it!"

"Are you sure?" Shun asked seriously.

Shiryu and Hyoga were now like that too. They were kidding around, but looks like Shun was truly caring about it. They just smiled and explained him that Ikki was always their old brother. And it was true, didn't matter if Ikki was in love or not, he was always taking care of their four brothers in a way or another. He was showing it now, going for them to the airport and even cooking and leading his whole apartment for them. Even later, he will offer his car and bicycle to them. Those little details made him always the big brother who cared about the others, and the other four Saints just realized this later.

"And, if he needs to marry someone, he can marry Hyoga." Shiryu said pushing Hyoga once more.

"What?!"

"Well, is the only way to be together and Shun not being all jealous!"

"But we are brothers!" Hyoga opened his eyes indeed impressed. "Shiryu!"

"I was kidding..." he sat down seeing how Ikki say goodbye to the girl. "Well... we are half-brothers so maybe..."

"No!"

"Oh, I will be jealous of Hyoga!" Shun reacted in a very dramatic way. The other saints were in silence. "I'm kidding... I'm being... ah, forget it." he sighed and just smiled once more. "Don't worry, Hyoga, we all know my brother loves you only as the brother you are for him."

"His favourite brother, after Shun" Shiryu said.

"Ok, that sounds better." Hyoga sighed. "This conversation never happened."

"No." Andromeda and Dragon said in the same time, just some seconds before Seiya and Ikki entered to the car.

The Phoenix Saint began to fix the bags around, meanwhile the other four were very serious, but even the three in the back moved a bit towards him and he didn't see this till Seiya made some noise with the apple. He saw them, the Bronze saints that were always together had their eyes over him with a serious face and he just chuckled.

"What?"

"What?" Hyoga asked poking his cheek. "Bro... is that girl your girlfriend?"

"No. Why do you ask too?"

"She flirts a lot." Shun said. "With you."

"She flirts?" Ikki asked a bit concerned.

"Ikki, really... didn't you see all that?" Shiryu was pushing again to Hyoga.

"No?" Ikki laughed as the car turn on. "Really guys, I don't need or want to talk about it."

"Well, I thought you saw all the details." Seiya said sitting well and placing the security belt.

The Phoenix Saint turned to see him and then, as if they knew something between them, just smiled.


	3. Capitolo III

**.**

 **.**

 **CAPITOLO III**

When the little car stopped in front of the building, the five Bronze Saints went out. It wasn't so far from the shop, maybe just one square, but looked like another place. The streets were still looking old and the buildings had those old terracotta colours, but there was something in the air that make it feel more like a city than a little town. They wasn't totally sure what was it, but they decided to just move towards the red big building. It had three stages and Ikki was explaining that the last one was from him, the owner was the old man in the shop and he lived in the first stage. The second one was still empty but normally people would come and go after some months. Ikki took the bag from the fruit and helped Shun and Hyoga with their backpacks, and now the four were following him to a beautiful yellow door that was aside another blue door, the Phoenix Saint explained that was for the first stage. It had some beautiful decorations over a little window and Ikki opened without taking more. First there was a little room with some plants here and there to then find some stairs that lead to the second stage. They needed to be one in front of the other, leaving Ikki in the front and the only thing that would separate them were the baggage.

"Ok, guys, you can leave the baggage in the living room." Ikki said when opened the door from the third stage.

He got inside directly to the kitchen as their brothers were enter. Shun and Shiryu were first, to then let Hyoga and Seiya be the last one. The living room and the dinner room were connected but indeed was a big space even with some sofas and the table with six chairs. Then there was a kitchen bar to divide the dinner room from the kitchen, it had two funny pink chairs and the kitchen looked big enough to let two people cook without problem. At side there was a hall that lead to a bathroom, a laundry room and two bedrooms. But Hyoga, who was watching all the hall easily because decided to leave his things close to the kitchen, could realize there was entering light from some kind of room in the end of the hall.

The Apartment was indeed big enough for three person but that wasn't why they were surprised.

"What?" Ikki asked when came close to them after put the fruit in the fridge.

"Your apartment is so cool, Ikki." Shun smiled. "And clean... I mean, we were expecting... well..."

"Something like Hyoga's bedroom." Seiya said.

"Hey!" Hyoga pushed him. "What do you mean?"

"Your room in Saori's manor is always a mess, you need to admit."

The Cygnus was almost talking when he realized was true. He just sighed and took his backpack.

"Then let's keep his apartment clean." Hyoga smiled. "You are lucky you don't live with kids. Anyway, where can we leave our things?"

"I'm afraid I don't have a room for each of you like in the manor but... ah, damn." he said when his eyes found a door that looked like window that lead to a balcony. "Did I close it?"

The other four were in silence when he open it. Shiryu smiled and didn't want to get close to see the view. From there he could see over the houses that were in front and wasn't so tall, so he could see in the back there was a park with some kids playing and some dogs running here and there.

"It is beautiful." Shiryu took a deep breath. "It smells good, what it is?"

"The park has some trees and flowers so all the smell come here." Ikki said coming again close to the bar kitchen. "Anyway, as I was saying, we can see the park later. So, there is a guest room with two beds and some other two can sleep in my bedroom."

"Brother, are you going to sleep in the sofa?" Shun asked curious.

"Of course no." Ikki answered.

"You should sleep in your bedroom with Shun or Hyoga." Shiryu said. "And one will sleep in the sofa... I know who!"

"Seiya!" Shiryu and Hyoga said without hesitation.

"What?" Seiya looked at them. "That's unfair."

"I see it totally fair." Hyoga smiled. "Shun will sleep in a bed because is Ikki's brother, and I want a bed. Shiryu wants a bed too, don't you?"

"Of course." Shiryu smiled as he turned to lead himself to the balcony and see there was a three close and the roof of a house was close too. "So, Seiya sleeps in the... ah!"

Suddenly the four of them turned to see how Shiryu moved towards as something scared him. He took a deep breath and then a black cat with deep blue eyes entered to the house running. Shun and Seiya moved close to the door and Hyoga moved to the hall seeing how the cat jumped to a book shelf that was close to them. Ikki laughed because of this and moved seeing how the cat began to hide in between the books even leaving some of them fall.

"Come here, you asshole." Ikki said as his hand moved inside the holes the cat leaved. "Look at this mess, stupid."

As he was doing that, Shun came close to hold the books. Some where in Italian, other in Greek and Japanese, but he could spot one that looked in a different language. He was seeing very close and opened just to find a handwritten message in the first page.

"Here you are, you piece of cat shit." Ikki laughed taking the cat and holding him close. "I know you wanted to enter, but don't do that."

"It is your cat?" Shiryu asked.

The Phoenix was almost answering when he turned to take the book Shun was reading and closed it. The other didn't see anything weird in this because Ikki placed it again in the book shelf, but Shun could see he was surprised and a bit angry about this.

"Yes, he is." Ikki answered in the end as the Dragon Saint came close curious about the cat. "I normally leave a window or that door open when he goes out, but it looks like today I forgot it. You can touch it, just be careful." he smiled showing his arm that had some scratches. "He is a real son of a bitch."

"So, does it has name instead of asshole, stupid, piece of cat shit or real son of a bitch?" Hyoga smiled coming close too.

Ikki didn't answered but moved the cat's head to show it had a red collar in the neck and a name was writen down with black threads. Hyoga read the name and, without waiting more, he laughed very hard. The cat showed his teeth and made a noise that Shiryu needed to move his hand.

"You will scared him, duck!" Ikki said calming down the cat.

"Sorry, is just..." Hyoga was still laughing. "That name. Oh, it is so funny."

The other three saints didn't want to come close as Ikki was laughing a bit too and showed the collar. Shiryu and Seiya give a step forward to laugh and Shun just looked more worried about the cat. He smiled to it and held it. Indeed, his cosmos was enough to calm down even an animal, because the cat began to purr. Andromeda saw how the other were laughing and Ikki fixed the last books in the shelf.

"Brother? Why this name?" Shun asked. "Why did you called the cat 'Kanon'?"

Shun decided not to laugh because he couldn't find why it was so funny, plus he had a respect to this saint who, as the others, wasn't with them anymore.

The Phoenix smiled and come close to pat the cat.

"I found him in the trash inside a fish box. I tried to saved him but the asshole decided to attack me... and then licked my wounds." he moved the shoulders. "It was less than a minute that he decided to be my friend and not my enemy, of course I still receive some of his scratches and bites but just when is scared or wants to play with me." he then held the cat and came close to the kitchen. "Kanon was an asshole who attacked me and then we became friends. And he stinks like a fish. Oh, and please, don't forget the most important point..." Ikki leaved the cat in the bar and then placed a plate with some food on it. "I can say Kanon is my cat."

"Good one." Hyoga laughed coming close to caress the cat.

"Then, Hyoga and Shiryu can sleep in the guest room and Shun and Seiya in my bedroom." Ikki said opening the fridge. "You can rest and fix your things as I finish to prepare the dinner."

"I insist, you should sleep in your bed, Ikki." Shun said. "It is your house. I can sleep in the sofa."

"Oh, no!" Seiya come close to the fridge too. "I don't want to sleep with Ikki. I prefer sleep in the sofa."

"Ok..." Shun smiled. "Then I will sleep with Shiryu in the guest room."

As he said this, the other saw him. They were curious about this because wasn't he the closes to Ikki and his only blood related brother? The other were just half brothers, Shun had all the right to do so, but he decided to give his space to Hyoga.

"Are you sure?" Hyoga asked.

"Yes, yes. I mean, I see my brother more times than you, Hyoga." Shun pat his back. "I bet you have lot to talk."

Ikki saw him with the same expression. Then just smiled.

"Ok, then I take your word and I will use my own bedroom. About the sofa, lets see what Kanon thinks."

Seiya smiled and without hesitation, called the cat with sounds that, he would think, were for those kind of animals. And it worked. Kanon finished his food and jump to purr being at side of Seiya.

"Yes! He choose me! I will sleep in..."

"The sofa." Ikki smiled taking the cat and giving it to Seiya. "He loves you, you can sleep wit him in the sofa."

Pegasus just sighed and decided just to keep petting the little Kanon.

While the other took their things, suddenly heard Ikki's name coming from outside. He moved to see thru the balcony and waved his hand to someone.

"Come stai, signora Marchica?" the woman answered as well something the other guys couldn't hear but they indeed perceived another voice. "La mia ragazza magica!" Ikki smiled and shut it. "Aspettate!"

 **[** " _How are you, mrs Marchica?_ " - " _My magic girl! Wait a minute!_ " **]**

When he turned and showed his face to his brothers, they were in silence. They never saw such happiness in his face, but in the same time a calm that wasn't easy to see in someone like Ikki. He didn't wait too long to move towards the door and, before open it, they could hear some barks over the balcony.

"Oh, she arrived too." he smiled to his brothers. "I need to present you two ladies I know you will love. One already loves you all."

He didn't say anything more, he just leaved the door open and they could heard his steps over the stairs.

"Two ladies?" Shun turned to see the others.

The Pegasus and the Cygnus were already seeing over the balcony, but was too late because the door open and couldn't see anyone. But the Dragon smiled taking one photography that was in the living room and showed to the others.

"I think I found one of those ladies, guys."

The other three were with big eyes. Maybe yes, but they couldn't recognized it. But in the way Ikki was kissing and hugging her, indeed that was the lady he was talking about. Andromeda, Pegasus and Cyrgnus just saw each other and the Dragon leaved the photography in it place when they heard the steps again, now faster than before and a bit too light. Suddenly, Kanon ran to the top of the table and lay down over it as he was expecting something. And indeed he was. A bit great danes entered running thru the door. The dog looked very excited and didn't wait to jump to the first one in the sight, who was certain duck.

"Oh! what is this horse?!" Hyoga said falling over the sofa and receiving thousand of kisses.

"She likes you!" Ikki laughed entering to the room holding a little backpack in his hands. He whistled and suddenly the dog sat down over Hyoga's stomach. "Athena, down!"

"Athena?" Shiryu said. "Oh, maybe another deep meaning of the name."

The dog moved to the floor and lay down. It was big enough to push Seiya from his place when Athena placed his head in the sofa to see Hyoga.

"Hi, babe." Hyoga winked to then laugh and pat the dog.

"Ah? No." Ikki said as he moved a bit to see someone coming from the stairs. "It is just because I can say Athena is my bitch."

"Nii-san!" Shun said a bit surprised and angry.

But his face calm down, and the others were now paying attention to the door. She smiled and held Ikki's hand. She looked a bit nervous but her eyes were shinning and her cheeks were red now.

"Buonasera... oh, sorry... konbanwa?" she then turned to see Ikki and once more to the other saints. "kalispéra?"

This was the lady of the picture, so they smiled back to her.


	4. Capitolo IV

.

.

 **CAPITOLO IV**

The guys decided to move their baggage to the respective rooms, even Shiryu and Shun invited to his other young brother to leave his in the guest room so any time he needed to change or anything he could use it. Of course, Seiya accepted because didn't want to have his things with Athena around, Athena the dog. They decided to do this while Ikki was finishing to prepare the food and the " _ragazza magica_ " was getting ready for the dinner in her own room, the one that was in the end of the hall, the one that Hyoga saw when they entered to the apartment.

Andromeda, Dragon and Pegasus Saint were getting everything ready in their room. Seiya was smiling big enough when he jump to one of the bed to lay a bit.

"Smells delicious." He smiled. "Looks like indeed, Ikki knows how to cook." As Shiryu and Shun were opening a closet to leave their baggage inside, he stretch. "I hope you don't mind a sleep a bit in the bed, after all I will have the sofa."

"Well, Ikki explained me is a sofa that can be bed." Shun smiled taking Seiya's baggage and finding somewhere to fix it. "And what do you think about the girl?"

"She just say good afternoon, present to us and run to her room." Shiryu answered doing the same than Shun, looking a place for the Seiya's things. "We will talk with her in the diner, for sure. Ikki told her that." But in that moment they were really having problems about the fixing of the things. "Maybe we can put our backpacks over there…" he pointed the top of the closet. "And the three baggage here in the floor."

"I can help in that!" Seiya jumped both beds to be in the middle of them, but his energy as always was a lot, enough to lose the balance.

Of course the whole closet shook with this hit. Seiya hit, as always, his head and Shun and Shiryu worried more about him than the things that fell down, but just one box was in the edge of the top of the closet.

"Are you ok, Seiya?" Asked Shun worried.

"Stupid closet." The Pegasus pat his own head.

"You should be more careful. All these are Ikki's things and even some looks old." When he finished he give a soft pat to the closet just to make emphasis on it. Lamentable, he didn't know that thanks to this the closest moved enough to make the box fall directly to Seiya's feet.

"Ah!" Seiya yelled because the repeated pain thanks to that furniture and lay down in the bed. "I hate that thing! I bet it is sent by Hades!"

This made the other two saints laugh, but Shiryu came close to help him and didn't realize Shun decided to fix the box or at least place the things that fell under the whole space of floor between the closet and the bed. The box was open and looked like broke from certain places, the things that were inside were now here and there, Shun took them quickly enough to turn the box and see it.

When Shiryu said the things of this house might be old, Shun knew that box was even more old that what he could think. It was made from wood and had a layer of a polish that now wasn't totally in the whole box. In the middle, carved with lot of details, there was a sun with the symbol of Athena in the middle. But what made Shun stop and get Shiryu a bit nervous was the things around and how it was decorated. As a perfect circle, rounding the sun, there were the representation of the twelve Zodiacal Signs. They wasn't simple symbols like the clock in Athena but something more artistic and full of little details. The Andromeda Saint could find there was a brave lion roaring and showing the claws and in the top of its head there was the Leo symbol covered with flowers and fruits. There was a woman wearing a Greek cloth with eyes covered and holding a balance with a hand, the Libra symbol was decorated in the same way than the Leo's one. But what paid his attention even more was the one that was exactly below the sun and was covered all in a rustic gold. Every frame was covered with gold but the Virgo sign was filled in every corner. A woman was covered with flowers and plants and she was holding both hands praying.

"What's that, Shun?" Asked Seiya but the other Saint was already seeing the objects.

There were some books Shun opened just to discover there were written in Hindi, with some annotations in Greek. There were two or three diaries written in a mix of Greek, English, Hindi and even Japanese and Chinese and some other languages he couldn't recognize. At this moment Shiryu saw all this and felt a nervous in his stomach and in his throat.

"Shun, those are Ikki's things. Maybe you..."

"There's even some clothes!" Seiya pointed some pieces of cloth. "Looks like these are Shaka's things, not Ikki's."

Shun held in his hand some postal cards from different places around the world. Some were from Russia, Paris, even Italy. And with the few Greek Shun knew, he could read Mu's name and even Saga's. But what most surprised him was two or three with his brother's name on it. It was written in Japanese. He was so into the read of those things he didn't realize Ikki was already asking what happened. Now Seiya and Shun were seeing it and suddenly something more took their attention. There was a cloth with leather belts and was big enough to take their attention. Shiryu didn't know what to do about all this so he just walk towards the door and saw Ikki coming close.

"Guys, leave those things now."

But it was too late because they already opened that package. It was full of letters in different languages but mostly in Japanese and Italian. Shun didn't open them but some were already outside the envelope and he could read that all of them had dates before the Holy War and after the time they fought against in the Sanctuary. And all of them have Shaka's names but too Ikki's.

"Everything fine?" Ikki asked when he got inside the room.

Shun and Seiya turned with all those things in hands. They could see how Ikki's face changed in a second, he was surprised with a bit of nervous and anger. All of that was easier to see when he move almost pushing Seiya to kneel down and begin to place everything inside the box.

"Brother?" Shun was still with some letters in his hands. "What's this? Why do you have Shaka's properties here?"

"Shiryu, help me." It was the only answer from Ikki.

"Yes." Shiryu kneel down and took the letters from Shun's hand with an expression that meant the Andromeda Saint shouldn't ask more.

But he didn't see this.

"Brother? Is everything ok? That's why you went to the Sanctuary with Hyoga and Shiryu?" But Ikki just put everything inside the box to close it. "Ikki?"

" _Stronzo di merda._ " The Phoenix said seeing the box. "It is broken... it is..." he sighed to stand up with it. "I will need to fix it... if I can."

"It is my fault." Seiya said sitting in the bed. "Maybe I can help..."

"No." Ikki was with a strong voice but sadness in his eyes. "You shouldn't touch this box." He then turned to his young brother. "Not even you. This is mine and are my things."

"But, brother. You have Shaka's things, it means is something important and I would like to know why..."

"And I would like to know why you ask so much." Ikki answered with an angry face. "I just don't get why you can't understand I'm not like you. I don't need to be open, I don't need to tell you everything that happens in my life." He sighed as he was tired walking to the door.

"Ikki, we doesn't need to know everything." Seiya said. "But maybe just the important things so we can help you in anything."

"Help me? You?" Ikki laughed. "You already have problems, all of you, and you had tell them between you and I hadn't see any better."

"You doesn't need to hide us things." Shun said a bit sad. "Especially to... to me"

In that moment, Ikki just turned to see him. He was now showing nothing but tiresome.

"Why? Because you are my direct brother?" Shun and the other two were now in silence. "Look, you need to understand that I tell things to you and I don't tell things to you, and is the same to everyone. Maybe Shiryu knows something you don't and for sure Hyoga knows things Shiryu doesn't know. You know things they doesn't know. Stop trying to see me as one of you, I'm not like you." He sighed. "I love you, the four of you, as my brothers, but I'm not going to be like you expect me to be."

The silence was there now, as Shun was feeling a bit guilty and Seiya was thinking Ikki was being again that "asshole" he met before, Shiryu was thinking that maybe he was right but again his voice and the way to say it could be harsh for the Andromeda Saint. But Ikki wasn't thinking in all that, he was still seeing the beautiful box that now was broken.

"Hey! Ikki!" suddenly Hyoga's voice could be heard. "I need your help here, assbird!"

"Going!" he turned to see the other.

Maybe they were expecting something from him, but the Phoenix Saint just leaved his eyes found Shiryu and, without changing still his expression, just thanked for the help and moved out of the room. The three Saints kept in silence, they didn't know what to say or do, but Seiya then just smiled and began to fix his things with some commentaries. This made Shun smiled, but still he felt terrible. Maybe later could ask when Ikki calmed down.

Seconds after this, because the room was almost in front of the main room, the Phoenix Saint entered with box in hands and saw how Hyoga was lied on the bed with the eyes closed.

"What do you need?" Ikki left the box in a table he had and kneel down to see it closer.

"Ah, you are here? Great…" Hyoga crossed his hands back from his head and smiled. "I just needed to ask you where I should place that thing."

Ikki turned exactly when Hyoga pointed Shaka's holy Rosary. It was over the bed, as if Hyoga put it there. The Phoenix Saint rose up to let his body lay while taking the Rosary with his hands. He saw it and place it over himself, still holding it.

"You know… I told you if you find something from him… you should hide it." Ikki said seeing the ceiling. "Why did you call me?"

"I heard you screaming and saying some things to your brother, so I thought you needed to escape from there." Hyoga opened his eyes and gave him a smile. "It looks like you hadn't tell them about… Virgo Shaka."

"I don't need to." Ikki said. "I know they will be surprised and then try to tell me things like 'he is in a good place now' or some stupidity like that." His voice began to show some sadness. "But he is dead now, and I still don't understand why…" Ikki took a silence. "I don't need to talk about him."

"Yes, you need."

Ikki turned to see his brother. Hyoga was still with a smile but his eyes were again with that deep feeling Ikki never liked to see; the sadness that wasn't easy to remove and normally would make the Cygnus Saint weaker and someone different from the Phoenix's best friend.

"No, I don't want."

"I don't care if you want, you need to." Hyoga kept talking. "You was the one who was at my side after all that Poseidon's shit. I didn't want to talk about it, and you told me I needed to let everything out." He laughed. "You heard me cry and sob like… three? Four hours? You heard all the fucking story of Isaak and my master Camus. You didn't say a word, just listened to me." He smiled once more with a warm sense. "I do appreciate it. And that's why I know you need to talk about it. Two years can hurt terrible in silence…"

The Phoenix Saint held the Rosary once more and saw each one of the beads. He touched them and sighed to close his eyes. Hyoga didn't say anything, he just saw the ceiling and waited patiently. Ikki wasn't someone who liked to show his feelings, but now that was mature and older Hyoga was expecting to change that.

"I miss him."

When he turned to see his best friend, Hyoga just realized he was holding tight the Rosary and sighed once more. The Cygnus Saint didn't wait to rose up and sit on the bed.

"Do you need some time alone?"

"No…" Ikki opened his eyes that had some watery signs. "Just… just not now." He smiled and rose up to sit in his side of the bed. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Of course." Hyoga said with a smile but then removed it when the thought about something. "How… did she…" he wasn't sure to keep the question. "How did she take it?"

"She miss him and sometimes likes to talk about him, but I think she took it better than me." Ikki laughed. "I learn more things with her at my side, and I'm afraid she doesn't learn so many things with me."

Hyoga laughed about this making a joke that maybe Ikki was right. He received a slightly push and he gave it back, just to begin a little fight. But the little fight was interrupted when they heard someone knocking the door.

"Dad?"

Ikki and his brother and best friend rose up and smiled to the little girl.

"Yes, darling?"

She had a beautiful chocolate like colour in her hair and big green eyes. Her dress was full of flowers and didn't have shoes now.

"Hello, uncle Hyoga." She waved her hand. "May I come in?"

"Yes, Helena." Ikki sat down in the edge and opened his arms. "Come here." The girl smiled to run to his arms and receive a hug. "What do you need, princess?"

But the eyes of the girl now were seeing the Rosary.

"Why did you remove it from the bead head?" she asked curious. "Are you going to hide it too? But… but no, you shouldn't."

The older of the house just sighed and moved to leave the Rosary over his bed.

"No, I shouldn't and I will not, promise." He smiled. "Now, what did you need?"

"Ah! I heard something felt down. Is everything ok?"

"Yes!" Hyoga smiled coming close. "One of you uncles decided to be a child and almost made the closet fall down."

"That's dangerous… well, not for Saints like you." She smiled. "And when is going to be the dinner read? I'm feeling hungry…"

"In some minutes, I'm just waiting the soup." Ikki answered.

Helena kept in silence but the expression in her face was something that Ikki knew well. Since that fight in the Kanon Island with Shaka's students and after the whole Sanctuary's problem, Ikki decided to visit this girl every time he could and till certain point wanted to adopt her. It wasn't possible because his age, but his beloved Shaka helped and adopted Helena by himself. Now that he was old enough, that all the Holy Wat finished, and that Virgo Shaka, someone who was almost like a father to Helena, wasn't around, Ikki knew every little detail in Helena's personality and their bond grew to this point. Helena was his daughter and Ikki was her dad.

"What else?" Ikki smiled. "I know you want to ask me something else."

The ten years old girl smiled slightly.

"Can I take a _biscotto_ before dinner?"

"Yes, can I too?" Hyoga said jumping from the bed to the floor. He wasn't even sure was " _biscotto_ " meant but maybe was something good.

"No, if you both eat cookies you will not eat my dinner!" Yes, Hyoga was right.

"But, dad, your food is delicious… I just want one cookie!"

"Me too!"

"Hyoga, shut up."

"Don't talk like this to uncle Hyoga." Helena said crossing her arms. "He is your brother, you should respect him."

Ikki sighed. Maybe after all he was right about thinking he learned more about this little girl.

"Ok, fine. You win. Give him a cookie too and even go with the others and asks them if they want one. But just one, ok?"

Helena nodded to kiss him and then jump to the floor. The girl smiled holding Hyoga's hand and bushed a bit because even if he was his uncle, wasn't he handsome? Ikki saw this with a smile, but it removed when saw Shun coming close to the bedroom.

"Hey, uncle Shun." Helena smiled being already outside. "Do you want a cookie? Dad told me I can eat one and I should offer some to you."

"Yeah, why not." He smiled. "I will go to the kitchen with you, I just need to talk with your dad." Shun indeed knew how to talk calm do his new niece.

Even if she was something new, something that just learned an hour ago, Shun already showed a soft side to talk with kids. Maybe he was perfect to be an uncle.

Helena nodded and again moved towards the kitchen with Hyoga. Meanwhile, the Andromeda saint entered to the room and sat at Ikki' side. Both were in silence now.

"I'm sorry."

They saw each other, because said it in the same time. Shun laughed but Ikki was still with a serious face. The little brother just sighed after it.

"I will not push you, not anymore." He kept talking taking the chance. "I do understand you are like this. I was just… worried about how you react about it."

"And I should told you why I have the box." Shun opened widely his eyes.

"No, you don't need to, brother."

"Yes, I do." He smiled. "A year ago, Shiryu, Hyoga and I went to the Sanctuary. I don't know if you know this but the Golden Saints needs to give everything to the Sanctuary after they die or, in some cases, give all to his family." Ikki took a deep breath. "They make a written where they need to state who is their family and if they accept give those things to them. Every year it needs to be change."

"I see. That's why Dohko gave things to Shiryu, isn't? He and Shunrei where his family. And Camus left things to… to Hyoga." Shun felt a bit sad but kept asking. "Why did Shaka left things to you and Helena?"

"Helena is his daughter too. Even legally talking and… well…" Ikki kept a silence. He tried to smile but for first time in so many years, Shun could see some watery look on his eyes. "Shaka and I weren't friends, and Helena is my daughter so that made her his daughter."

"You wasn't friends? What do…" but his eyes opened even more and his jaw drop. "You and… you and Shaka…"

"That's why he left me some things." Ikki sighed. "He left some others to Shiva and Agora, after all they were like his sons. But he gave me some things, some important things for both of us. And… even Helena has some books and carpets." He laughed. "I'm sorry for not telling you before, I would love you see them play together. Shaka was… was a great Saint." He said. "But it doesn't matter, not anymore."

"It does, Ikki." Shun pat his back. "You are crying, so it does matter."

The Phoenix Saint looked impressed and yes, Shun was right. He suddenly cleaned his eyes and took a deep breath to rise up.

"Anyway, I loved Shaka and he loved me enough to leave me some of his properties and the box and I tried to hide them. I didn't want to tell you or the other because… well, I didn't need to." He crossed his arms. "But, to be honest, Hyoga knew about it."

"Why? No, wait…" Shun rose up and smiled. "You don't need to tell me. I understand you say this only to the person you want to. I'm not mad, and I'm not jealous." he then took some silence. "But… at least let me do something about it."

"There is nothing to do about, Shun." Ikki was being again a bit rough with his smile. "He is dead, Helena and I are without him… I hide all this from you."

"I don't mind you hide all this and, please, stop saying that. He isn't with us anymore but he left you things, and not just material things." Shun smiled and gave a step forward. "And I don't want you tell me all, how and why you two began or anything… but you are my brother and I just want to… help you a bit."

"How?"

"May I hug you?" Shun said just to make surprised. "I know is stupid and you might thing is corny, and I will totally understand you don't want to, but I would feel like I help you."

The Phoenix Saint laughed because this. He just nodded and opened his arms. Maybe was indeed corny and something without sense for him, but he didn't realize what it could do.

Shun didn't wait to let himself give a last step forward and hugged Ikki. In that instant, when his arms were around and placed his head on Ikki's shoulder, the older felt something in his chest. He hugged him back and, without noticing, began to sob and cry over Shun' shoulder. The young brother didn't know what to do but kept the hug some more minutes.

"Hey, Ikki! Helena says if…" Seiya interrupted himself when saw this scene. "Oh… well…" he moved a bit to hide himself from the corner of the door. "Ikki! Helena says if she can take another cookie?!"

"You should yell." Shiryu said coming close. "Why don't you j-" but Seiya pulled him before he could enter to the room.

"I think Shun broke Ikki."

"What?"

In the other side of the room, Ikki left the hug to clean his tears and took a deep breath. He smiled to Shun and pat his back.

"I just…" Ikki was still with a smile like if he couldn't believe was happened. "I think you should go and tell to my daughter to wait, dinner will be soon."

"Ah… yeah, of course." Shun smiled in an awkward way. "So, take your time, don't worry."

Ikki nodded as Shun was moving to the door, things made that the Dragon and Pegasus moved fast but without making noise away from it, but again Ikki's voice stopped his young brother.

"Thank you." He said with a smile.

"No need to thank." Shun said taking the handle. "You are my brother after all…"

Both brothers smiled before the Andromeda saint closed the door.

* * *

 _I hope you are enjoying this story :D there is only one chapter left! (and maybe an extra I had thinking about but will be after the SS Sibling Week). I know this whole story had being centered in Ikki, but I felt it was necessary to show his relationship with the other four now that he is mature. Yes, I ship him with Shaka and, even if not like a lovely couple, even as best friends. Anyway, the next years I would like to make one for each brother, so I hope the next year I still can write some ffics in this awesome event. (Maybe Hyoga or Shiryu? yeah, maybe...)_

 _If you don't remember who Helena is, she little girl is the one who was in the Kanon Island when Shiva, Agora and Ikki fought. She helped to Ikki and I had always think that Ikki didn't forgot her (plus my hcs he loves to be a dad and felt bad because her grandfather died because "his fault").  
Another hc for the Phoenix is that when he is mature he doesn't fight so much against his feelings and show them a bit more, plus he is a pressure pot full of feelings that some day needs to explode... and maybe a little hug from his lovely brother can be a detonator from this._

 _Anyway! I hope post the next chapter tomorrow or the Monday! Thanks for keep reading ! It means a lot to me._


	5. Capitolo V - Final

**.**

 **.**

 **CAPITOLO V - FINAL**

Slim slides of fruit were placed around the white frost. It was ice cream and in the bottom were some bread with condensed milk, pieces of pineapple, strawberry and peach. Everything was in layers and the last one was decorated with lot of detail with fruit and chocolate. In the end, Ikki placed six strawberries and smiled when his work was done.

"It looks so great."

"Not for anything I work in a restaurant."

"I want some..." Seiya said almost over the cake.

"Perfect." Ikki took the desert to open the fridge and hide it from Seiya's eyes. "You will have some after the dinner."

"Hey, dad!" Helena arrived and at her side Athena stop and sat down. "Uncle Shun says he wants to feed Kanon and uncle Hyoga says he wants to feed Athena."

The Phoenix Saint nodded and opened a cabinet to take some cans and give it to Helena, not before Athena licked his hand.

"And wash your hands, the dinner is ready."

"But I already wash my hands."

Helena answered with a smile while she was petting the big dog at her side. Ikki crossed his arms and even Seiya did the same.

"Helena?" Seiya asked. "I think you will need to do it again... you are caressing your dog."

The little girl then realized it and stop doing to giggle about it. She nodded and move quickly to let Athena follow her. Ikki smiled seeing his little daughter so happy and turned to wash his hands once more.

"I thought we wouldn't talk Greek this holidays." Seiya sighed to then switch to his maternal language. "Do you speak Greek with Helena always?"

"No." Ikki smiled with the most proud smile in the world. "We speak Japanese and Italian. She is so smart, she loves languages, mythology, geography and even mathematics." Seiya smiled seeing the sparkle in the Phoenix's eyes. "She doesn't like kid's books, she always try to read novels for adolescents and is going perfectly in her school. Ah, you should see her when arrives and talks me about all the classes she had." he laughed. "Sometimes I just eat and she tells me everything and I don't need to say any comment till the end." but again, Ikki showed some sadness. "She is perfect, I would like Shaka could see it."

Minutes before, with a apologize, Ikki explained to Seiya the same he explained to Shun. So now the four of the brothers knew it and they decided to don't talk about the Virgo Saint in front of Helena, even in front of Ikki.

"Don't worry, I bet he is proud of that girl." Seiya said winking. "I'm proud! It is awesome that my niece is so smart! And you know the best part?"

"What?"

"She doesn't have cosmos!" he jumped. "She can have a normal and happy life."

"Well..." Ikki said as he was taking some plates so begin to pour some soup on them. "Do you remember Shaka's meditations?"

Seiya was smiling but hearing that he just removed it.

"What about it?"

"It is... a bit." The Phoenix Saint didn't turned to see him because was more concentrated in the soup and how hot it was.

"A bit?"

"Yeah... Shaka woke a bit of her cosmos."

"WHAT?!" Seiya was surprised. "Why?"

"Because, he... he was always afraid to know where she was. You know, having a kid in Rodorio was something but the big part of the time was in the Sanctuary and when he felt her cosmos in Cancer temple or even in the last one, well..."

"I understand now." Seiya sighed. "But she will not fight and have an armour, right?"

"Under my dead body."

"Amen to that..."

"Now help me with the soup. And be careful, it is hot."

.

All the dishes, bread and cheese were on the table alongside pepper and salt and some other condiments. Shiryu and Seiya were already there when could smell a delicious chicken with potatoes that Ikki prepared for them. In that moment, Helena and the other two arrived.

"Did you wash your hands?" Ikki asked once more to Helena.

"Yes, smell them!" she came close with her hands over her head.

The Phoenix Saint laughed and smelled them to then suddenly have Hyoga and Shun's hands over his face.

"We clean them too!" Hyoga said to then receive a slight slap.

"Sit down!" Ikki said with a smile. "I prepare some duck especially for you."

"What?! How could you?!" the Duck Saint reacted as a drama actor. "The next time I will make chicken!"

They both laughed while Helena came close to a chair and, something she didn't wait, it moved. She smiled to Shiryu and received his help to sit correctly and be close to the table. He sat down between her and Seiya, while Shun, Ikki and Hyoga sat down in front, leaving the dad and the daughter be together.

"Thank you, uncle Shiryu." she said.

"Just call me uncle." he smiled warmly to the little girl.

"But... then... I mean." she sighed. "There are four of you, if I say just uncle how are you going to know to whom I talk with?"

"Easy, princess." Ikki smiled sitting at her side and pointing them with a fork. "Uncle Shun, Uncle Duck." Hyoga just saw him a bit serious. "Uncle Pony." Seiya just showed his tongue because this. "And Uncle. Just uncle."

"Dad, you shouldn't call them like that." she said a bit serious holding his arm. "It is Cygnus and Pegasus, not Duck and Pony." she then saw to Hyoga to a smile. "Even if his helmet looks like one."

"Oh wow, it's confirmed!" Hyoga said placing his hands over in the air. "She is totally and one hundred percent Ikki's daughter!"

Everyone laughed about this, and Ikki couldn't do anything more than smile and fix Helena's hair to don't have it over her face. He was indeed happy that the five of them were there; he was feeling great knowing that his brother Seiya was better after so much he passed in the Holy War, or knowing Shiryu took some of his time to even leave his wife-to-be Shunrei those days. He felt proud of his best friend Hyoga that was smiling and acting strong as he was and indeed happy to see his young brother being all well after Hades and with a bright smile as always.

"Ok, now is time to eat." Ikki said coming close to the table. "I don't want the food gets cold and I bet you want to sleep early today."

Everyone nodded and said the known " _itadakimasu_ ". But suddenly Helena took their attention making noise with the glass of juice she had.

"Sorry." she smiled. "But... I wanted to say thanks."

"Ah?" Seiya was almost eating the soup. "Thanks? For what?"

"I have the same question, _cara_." Ikki said.

"I just..." Helena said with some blush in her face. "I want to say thank you for the food and that you are all together now." the five Bronze Saints smiled. "Dad Ikki needed this and you came and... I'm so happy to know you all and can be with you." she was now talking without so much pause. "I'm very proud to be his daughter and having such great uncles like you. So thank you for coming."

The five of them smiled to the little girl and made a little reverence. She was happy for saying those words, especially because said them in a basic Japanese she knew. Now Helena held his spoon to begin to eat but suddenly felt Ikki poking her arm.

"You forgot something." Ikki said. "You said you wanted to say it in front of them."

"Oh, yes!" Helena said leaving the spoon. "We are in Italy and we normally do this because before we ate with _signore e signora Marchica_ and became a habit so..." she smiled placing both hands in front of her, the other five followed this. " _Grazie per il cibo che ci dai, benedicilo e provvedi a tutti coloro che non he hanno. Amen._ " all the other five said Amen, especially Hyoga who felt a bit of melancholy thinking when was a child with his mother. "And now we can eat! By the way!" she smiled holding the cheese. "Dad' soup is delicious with cheese."

"I want some, princess." Ikki said placing his plate close.

"Oh, please me too!" Shiryu answered doing the same.

"Hey, save some cheese for us!" Seiya pouted in a childish way.

"I would like some too." Shun smiled.

"Don't forgot uncle duck!" Hyoga waved his arms in the air.

Indeed Helena was so happy and her smiled showed it as she was pouring some cheese over their plates, even to stand up and move to be close to Seiya, Hyoga and Shun. At her point of view, from all the dinner time, she could see the five brothers talking about their lives, joking around and remembering some old times. She was eating in silence as her eyes was catching their expressions and their way to talk Japanese, especially in his uncle Hyoga who had a different accent and his uncle Shiryu who was mixing sometimes Chinese sounds. She smiled eating her potatoes that minutes before her father served to all of them alongside the chicken and then saw that everyone was being a bit silence. Helena wanted to talk with them, be part of that family, so she didn't wait to make her voice stand up a bit.

"Can I ask something?" she said with a smile. Of course, they couldn't say no, either way she turned to see Ikki and asked him something in Italian.

Ikki's expression changes and just nodded with a slightly smile.

"Tell me about the Golden Saints." she said to receive the surprised expressions from her uncles. "I met them, but not for so long. Daddy Shaka didn't like I play around in the Sanctuary." she was eating like if it was a normal conversation. "I met Mu because he was the best friend of my daddy and too Aiolia and sometimes Aldebaran was there with Kiki with candies."

"We didn't met them all." Shun said. "Well, yes we did, but not like being very close, only with a few." he smiled. "I must admit we didn't have close relationship to all of them. I can tell you about your dad Shaka and Mu."

"I kept talking with Aldebaran and Mu." Seiya said as he place some bread in his mouth.

"Well..." Ikki wasn't so happy about this but still smiled. "Maybe your uncle Shiryu and uncle Duck can help. But, only if they want to."

"I have a surprise for you." Shiryu said crossing his arms. "I was the student of the Libra Saint."

"The Libra Saint?!" Helena opened her eyes widely. "Daddy said he lived very far from them and he was very old."

"Yes, he lived in China with me and my girlfriend Shunrei. Maybe one day you should go to visit us, I bet my girlfriend will love to meet you."

"Are you going to get married?" the girl asked as if was only talking with him. "Can we go to the wedding? Are you going to have kids? I would love to meet them and play with them!"

"Yes, yes and... not yet." Shiryu said a bit nervous.

"Oh, yes, yes, and more yes." Hyoga winked.

"Hyoga..." Shiryu opened widely his eyes to let him know to keep silence. "Anyway, as I said, my master and we lived in China and he trained me very hard. And yes, he was old but not that old. Guess how old he was."

"Sixty?" The dragon saint said no moving his head. "Eighty?" again he did the same. "One hundred?!" Shiryu smiled and did the same movement. "How old was he? No one can be more old that one hundred!"

"He was two hundred."

" _Mio Dio_ !" Helena was surprised.

"And he was trained by a dragon."

"No way!"

"And he was old but suddenly was young again! Eighteen years old!"

"Dad! Uncle Shiryu is saying lies!" She held her dad's hand and made him laugh. "Dad!"

"He is saying all the truth."

"But daddy Shaka said that was impossible." she was totally impressed and making some funny faces, even talking in Greek because couldn't with all of that. "He told me no one can be immortal."

"I never said my master was immortal." Shiryu held his fork and took some chicken. "I said he was young for two hundred years. So, daddy was right."

"Anyway, it is my turn!" Hyoga said with a smile.

In that moment Ikki saw to Shiryu as if they both knew something. Of course, they didn't want him to talk about his master and get all sad. But something in the way he asked his 'turn' and how Helena was acting maybe could help. And indeed, because suddenly Hyoga began to talk without problem.

"He trained me and my friend called Isaak in Siberia. He was so powerful and taught us to can reach the absolute zero. Oh, and I remember he was always so strict but in the dinner talked with us about this and that in a very warm way. Well, warm in his way." he laughed. "And he taught me and Isaak some French."

"Really?"

" _Oui, mademoiselle._ " Hyoga said showing still his hard accent that make him unique. " _Je m'appelle Hyoga et suis vraiment heureux d'être ici avec vous._ "

"Dad! I want to learn French? Why uncle Hyoga knows French?"

"My master was from France." Hyoga said with a smile that Ikki and the others were happy to see.

"First, finish Japanese classes and then we can see that." The Phoenix said but couldn't believe how smart and curious this girl was. After two years, he was still impressed by this.

"And my friend was from Finland!" lamentably the Cygnus Saint didn't know what he was doing repeating the same he said in French but now in Finnish.

"Dad!"

"Daughter!" Ikki copied her. "Let me guess, you want to learn Finnish now." Helena nodded. "But those are too much languages."

"Daddy always told me I could learn all I want."

Ikki's expression was now softer seeing his daughter. She was with a disappointing sight but still with a glow in her eyes. He smiled and nodded.

"True, daddy Shaka was always right. First finish Japanese, then French... but FIRST finish your dinner to have some desert."

"Yes, desert!" Seiya yelled as he was till with some bread in his mouth. "I want desert too!"

Of course they laughed, especially Shiryu that could see Athena eating some of the chicken that Seiya put on the floor.

"Uncle Hyoga?" Helena asked once more after the laugh. "We can I met your friend Isaak?"

The Phoenix opened his eyes and turned to see Hyoga. He was worried because his best friend, but the Cygnus Saint just cleaned around his mouth with a napkin and smiled to Helena. Again those eyes that Ikki hated so much.

"We can't' see him anymore, Helena. I would love you know him but..." he kept in silence still with the smile.

"I understand." the girl said taking a very mature air around her. "He is now with daddy Shaka and I can imagine you miss him, I miss my daddy too. But someday we will see them again." she smiled. "Daddy Shaka promised me that." The five Saints got a bit surprised because this, they turned to see Helena, who was a bit nervous now. "I forgot I shouldn't say that..."

"What?" Ikki asked. "Daddy promised you what?"

He was angry and a bit scared. How do you promise a little girl you will see her again? Wasn't that something like saying she would die? Even if Shaka believed in the reincarnation, wasn't something nice to tell to his daughter.

"He promised me he would come back." Helena smiled. "He said he was just waiting for the others."

"Ok, I finished my chicken." Seiya smiled standing up with his dish. "I want desert. I mean, seriously, guys, did you see that piece of cake?"

"Well, you didn't finish." Shiryu decided to help him to break that moment. "I saw that Athena was eating some chicken..."

"You were feeding my dog?" Ikki sighed. "She had a perfect diet, you doesn't need to give her more!"

"Yeah, Minerva can get sick." Helena said placing the last piece of chicken in her mouth. "I finish, dad." and in that moment she left her place and fork over his plate that was already empty.

"Minerva?" asked Shun.

"I don't like to call her Athena. Aunt Saori is Athena, she isn't a dog." Ikki laughed a bit. "It is true! Sister Shiva told me."

"Oh, I need a family three now." Hyoga laughed taking Shun and Seiya's plates. "But first I need some desert. I help you, bro."

"Thanks." Ikki smiled taking the other plates and moving alongside Hyoga.

As the other three kept talking with Helena about how Agora and Shiva were her siblings because after all were students and almost Shaka' sons, the other two birds were in the kitchen cutting the delicious cake. But wasn't talking about something as the others.

"You need to talk about what Shaka said with Helena." Hyoga said in Russian, another language he and Ikki used to talk in secret since kids. "That was... creepy."

"I know, and I will... totally."

"Dad!"

Ikki sighed and saw over the kitchen bar.

"Here comes another language she wants to learn."

"What language are you speaking?!"

After the dinner and some plays and talking, Helena felt sleep over Athena's on the floor. Both were sleeping while Kanon was still cleaning its fur one side of Seiya, who was already in pajamas over the sofa.

"I think princess needs to go to sleep." Ikki left his beer in the table and stand up from the floor to take Helena between his arms. "I will come back soon. Hyoga... don't touch my beer."

"Yes, I will drink it all." Hyoga smiled.

The Phoenix Saint smiled back and moved slowly to don't wake up his daughter. The other four Saints could see how he smiled and kissed her forehead before disappear in the in the hall. Andromeda didn't want to take that moment that his brother wasn't there.

"He has change, don't you think so?" he told to the others as he was finishing his desert. "He is more... how can I say?"

"Open?" Hyoga kept petting the big dog he always said was a horse now. "His feelings aren't so hide now. But maybe is because he is mature."

"He is mature, he knows he has us and, the most important." Shiryu smiled. "Ikki is now a father. I bet that change anyone."

"Specially our father!" Seiya said with sarcasm.

"Ok, anyone who really loves their children."

"Yes, that's better." Seiya moved both thumbs to the air. "And totally agree, he looks even less angry and, my favourite part, he is with us."

"Don't expect him to be always with us." the Cygnus stand up. "Ikki has his life and we should respect this, in the same way we all respect our lives."

"Agree." Shun did the same and stretch. "And I should respect my sleep time."

"Even your brother would think the same, Shun." Hyoga laughed patting his back. "But I got you... I need to sleep too. Such tiresome day."

"You go, Shun." Shiryu smiled. "And what if you sleep tonight in the bed, Seiya? We can rotate."

"Really?" Seiya jumped. "That would be great, thanks! Let's go, Shun!"

"To where?"

The Phoenix Saint appeared seeing those three already out of the sofas. Shun explained him they needed to sleep. The clock was almost showing midnight and the Andromeda Saint indeed looked tired. Ikki accept this and hug him and Seiya to wish them a good night.

"Where is my good night kiss?!" Hyoga hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"What?!" Ikki didn't expect this.

"Good night, see you in bed!"

As the Cygnus Saint moved he spank to Ikki hard enough to make him gasp and Shiryu and Seiya couldn't hide their laughs. They quickly run to their bed as Ikki moved towards them, to then just turned and laugh a bit about that terrible spank with a cold hand.

"He is drunk or stupid." Ikki said sitting at side of Shiryu.

"I bet he isn't drunk." Shiryu smiled.

"At least he is happy, that's good."

The oldest of the five kept in silence. Shiryu was tired and Ikki wasn't as tired as them but indeed enough to need his bed. The black cat moved to the open window and jumped out side to keep his walking from the tree to the floor and the street. The Dragon Saint then could see how the big dog stand up from the floor and began to walk thru the hallway. He didn't pay too much attention, but now could hear Helena's voice making a slightly sound.

"They both sleeps together." Ikki said as he hold his beer to finish it. "I adopted Athena when we arrived here. I admit, her real name is Cerberus, but I said to Helena I didn't like that name. She is really into Greek Mythology."

"Ikki?" the phoenix nodded to let him know he was listening. "I'm proud of you."

He just kept a silence and left his body lay over the back of the sofa and see the ceiling.

"I should say that. I'm the old brother."

"Well, as the second old brother, I have the right to say it." Shiryu smiled. "And I bet all of us are proud of you, even if we don't understand why Italy and why suddenly you called us." Now he did the same to see the ceiling. It wasn't new at all, but now realize the beautiful ceramic on it.

"Italy calls me for some reason." Ikki answered. "It has beautiful places, full of peace, some of them looks a bit like Greece and I can see art." Shiryu was listening to the explanation. "I love food, and you know this, I bet Shunrei has told you about our recipe talks."

"Oh, she did, believe me."

"Italy has the perfect food, I love it. I don't care if Hyoga says his master cooks better, I give a... duck." he laughed a bit. "And then I want that Helena felt the urge to go further and travel and learn new things and cultures. I loved that from being a Saint." he then reincorporate and was a bit serious. "And I loved fight at your side... not against you." his finger was on the air to make this an important point. "I know I wasn't never at your side in the beginning of the fights, but I already knew you didn't need me and well, I had Helena and Shaka." Shiryu now took his sit again and saw to Ikki.

"That's why you called us? Because you feel guilty from not being with us?"

Ikki laughed because this and pat his back.

"Of course not, I'm happy I wasn't with you. I can't work with a team, you know? Even in my work I'm the boss and some of the other chefs are scared of me and respect me because they know I'm always right. But you four work different, you don't have a boss or a leader, you just know how to work together. I would be a problem in all your adventures if I began them alongside you."

"That's true, you are an asshole."

"Hey... you are right." Ikki moved his shoulders and chuckled. "But I called you, because you are my brothers."

"Ah, I get it. You missed us."

"No, I didn't. Well, a bit, to be honest. I missed the gentle Shun, the stupid Seiya and the assduck Hyoga and I missed you too, lizard." Ikki was now playing around with the beer bottle. "But I just wanted to be together, the five of us, without wars and worries and armors. Just us, as the brothers we are. And, Helena was always asking about you four."

"She told us you always tell her stories about us."

"She loves them." Ikki nodded. "And me too, I enjoy them. I don't want to repeat them, only if is necessary, but I do really like to think when we fought side by side and win. So that's why I called you, guys." the explanation kept even if he stand up. "I'm proud of all of you, and I'm so happy to call you brothers. I just needed to see you one more time, that's all."

The Dragon Saint stand up and now could realize it. Ikki's eyes were tired and had some signals to grow a beard soon, he was taller and still with muscles from the training. Shiryu could see that two years did a lot on his brother and too in themselves.

"I missed you too, Ikki."

Both Saints smiled to each other. Ikki didn't want to say it openly, but Shiryu already could read that on him.

"Anyway, is too late." the Phoenix Said as he moved to the kitchen bar and leaved the empty bottle. "You go and sleep in my bed."

"No, we said you will not sleep in the sofa."

"I will not. Helena has a big bed and I don't mind to sleep with her and the dog. Plus... with that fucking spank the assbird gave me, I think he will bother me all the night and no thanks! I want to wake up tomorrow and make some breakfast for you guys."

"Thanks." Shiryu came close to him to place his arms around his shoulders and Ikki did the same. "Aren't you the best brother?"

"No." he laughed. "You, you four are the best ones someone could wish. Believe me..." they began to move inside the hall. "I would never change you, brothers."

* * *

 _HELLO! Thank you for read this little (?) fic I did for the SS Siblings Week! Which I finished in time! That makes me so happy._

 _I really hope you enjoyed this as much as I did :) I loved to mix the languages and the conversations with each brother. I don't know if you realize it or I wasn't good enough to make this being seeing xD but even if the whole ffic was centered in the Phoenix Saint, some of them are centered in his relationship with certain brothers. In the first one I wanted to place Shun and Hyoga, the second one is about Seiya, the third one is with the five, the fourth is again Shun and Hyoga and the last one is Seiya and Shiryu. I hope you could see it ^w^ if not... you can read it again :D_

 _Too, I'm thinking in add maybe one or two extra chapters, out of the SS Siblings week and totally centered in Ikki now and maybe some more relationship of him with Helena, even maybe leave some of the uncles hehe~_

 _And before go, maybe the next year will be centered in other of the Bronze Saints, do you have any in special? I was thinking between Shiryu or Hyoga? But tell me which one you prefer x) and if this great event still alive, then I will be so happy to write some about it again. Maybe with some new characters that wasn't around here!_

 ** _THANK YOU! Have a great day, I really appreciate any comment or just the fact you finished here :'D_**

 _See you in the next ffic! I will finish the Saint Seiya Ladies (yeah, I hadn't finish it yet) and the Café Second House. Both can be found in this account._

 _ **XOCO WILDE**_


End file.
